Fighting the Past
by Aryia-elle
Summary: Mirrar is a girl with a tragic past, who after years of living as a vampire on her own, finds the Cullen's but before she can become completly tollarent to human blood she must come to terms with what really happened her last night as a human.
1. Chapter 1:Nowhere in Particular

**this is a Cullen Family story, don't worry it will have Bella/Edward in it. but this story WON'T HAVE BREAKING DAWN STUFF IN IT.I wrote it way before breaking dawn and some characters are completely left out.**

**This story does have a lot of mature stuff in in so it's rated M. The First chapter probably is the hardest to read. It has a lot of issues in it that need to be known about this character before I start the official story.**

**I will change POV's or point of view once in a while so each part will say who's point of veiw this is.**

**Oh and this takes place in the 1950's 1960's which ever you feel most comfortable with. It will go back into modern time so watch for that.**

**oh and I don't own twilight or it's characters this is just my head twisting with them. **

**Oh and again when I finally do get to Bella please tell me if I'm being to un-Bella-ish I really can't stand some of the stuff she does so tell me if I'm way off here.**

**Chapter 1: Nowhere in particular**

Mirrar POV

'You're goin be sorry when I'm done with you, girl!' He was chasing me onto the main road now, my heart was hammering faster and faster, I was so light headed I felt like I was going to pass out. I was sore all over, my legs were trembling and I could barely stand. But I wasn't going to let him get me. I pushed harder, down the street to the convenience store around the corner where Matt worked, Matt was as strong as anything and could definitely protect me from my father. Still running I did a quick turn back to see how close he was to me. I wish I hadn't. He was almost on top of me slightly out of grabbing distance, he had a look of the devil on his face and I knew point blank he was goin kill me this time if he could. Taking the last bit I had in me I sprinted forward in a frantic last hope. God hadn't been with me my entire life so why would he have started now and I knew it. Dad leaped forward crushing all his body weight on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for more.

'This'll teach you 'bout hangin out with them niggers!' He shouted drunkenly between each punch. He was hitting my head, again and again and again, on the ground, I felt my vision narrow and slowly go dark. I didn't feel the pain anymore only panic this was going to be my end right here right now, beside a dirt farm road with barely any clothes on, one of those murder victims you read about in the paper. This was my last thought before everything went black.

**********************************************************

Earlier That Day

' Mirrar, hey Mirrar! What you is doin over here?' called Jack. I smiled, Jack was one of my best kept secrets from father about my life. He was my best friend and boyfriend and lived on the wrong side of town. He was a good kid, as good as one could be but my father would never even let him say a single word before going and getting a shotgun from the cabinet beside his bed and shooting Jack brains out. Because Jack was black, and according to father nothing was more scum than that. Of course I listened to about nothing my father said about anything, I just tried to avoid him at all costs. He is always drunk and when he is he takes it out on me. Making me wish he would die and go to hell already, but I knew that wasn't happening.

' Just a walking to no where in mind.' I said back. Because that is what I was doing walking nowhere in particular, just to get away from father.

' Ah, well would you like some company to no where in particular?' Jack asked, he knew I was going to say yes, I always did.

' Why I would love some company going no where.' I said with an upbeat attitude, I always looked forward to me and Jacks walks to nowhere, we didn't have to talk just get away, it was peaceful. He was my escape from all the bad things happening in my life, he was my rock. Me and him started walking down the road, it wasn't one used by the townfolk a lot and anyone from outa state was coming from the north and they would find no fault in a black boy and a white girl walking down the street together. At least they hadn't said nothing yet. It had rained the previous night and the ground was still very muddy. I lifted up my dress and squashed my toes into the ground. I never wore shoes, father said it wasn't approiate for a young woman to be walking around with no shoes, but I didn't mind what he said one bit and I continue to not wear any.

' So where we runnin way to now Mirrar?' asked Jack a smile on his face. We always talk about us two running away together up north, maybe even to Canada and going on adventures. Of course I would never be brave enough to do that, but I knew if I really asked Jack would say yes.

' Why dear Jack, we are running away to Australia!' I exclaimed. ' Were going to live out in the desert with the Kangaroo and the lizards and such, why we'll have are own swimming hole and tire swing with lots of animals living with us. We'll have acres of farmland and be self suffient and never ever have to come back to Alabama again!'

' And we'll get bunches of people like us and build houses for them so they can be runned away too.' Jack said with a stubborn face.

' Yes, will home the poor and the sick and the needy, well be right in the world and nobody ain't never going to find us. Nobody.' I said the last part in a whisper, willing it to be true. Oh, how I wanted to leave this place, my hurtful father and all the evil people in it. Suddenly I got a burst of courage.

' Jack will you run away with me for real?' I asked. Jack looked at me as if I had two heads.

' Marabel Hailey Garner, you wanna go run away for real, up north with the Yankees?' Jack said like a question.

' Only if you come too.' I said quivering as a spoke, I was regretting asking. I was afraid now.

' Course I'll come with ya Mirrar. Course I'll come' Jack spoke strongly and I could already see an idea forming in his eyes. I swallowed, Jacks ideas always got me in trouble.

' Now we should meet at the old mill at the end a town, tonight at 10:00. Pack light so we came escape with ease.' Jack now whispered, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I had to make a decision now, so I swallowed, took a deep breath and said.

' Right 10:00, I'll meet you there.' Jack gave me a comforting grin then raced off back to the fields and I went back home thinking of what I had just done.

*************************************************************************

I had gotten and older dress, my most comfy one and turned it into a bag with some food and water inside. Along with that I had my most prized positions: my mothers necklace, and my $45 dollars I'd been saving up all my life. This was all I was taking with me. $45 was enough, I though to get me started in my new life with Jack. I laced up some of my father's old hunting shoes and tiptoed out of the house. My father was no where to be seen and I took this as a good sign. About 5 minutes later I had arrived at the old mill and quickly ran up to Jack.

' You came.' He said with a grin from ear to ear.

' Of course I came.' I said trying to smile back but did so unsuccessfully. I was so scared I was shaking.

'Okay then if your all ready then we best be getin outa here.' Jack's eyes darted back in forth as if waiting for someone to just out and slit his throat.

' Yeah let's go.' I said starting to feel uneasy too, it felt like someone was watching me.

Then I heard it, a deafening crack of a gun shot. Panicked I wiped my head to Jack.

' Jack what was-' then I scram in horror. Jack was falling down, blood dripped from his head where a bullet had shot him point blain in the forehead. I sank to the ground, holding Jack's limp body in my arms. I was shacking I couldn't stop screaming, Jack he couldn't be gone, dead, not Jack.

' That's what you get you fuckin nigger! That's what you get for messing with my daughter!' I turned to the sound, my father was standing there with a shotgun in his hand his eyes seeing red, he was way past drunk and was here to kill. My father killed my only friend Jack, and now he was going to kill me. He turned to me looking me in the eyes the grabbed at me, tearing off a huge chunk of my dress. I scrambled to my feet, starting to run down the road.

' Come back here you nigger lovin piece of shit, you ain't no daughter of mine!' father shouted in a drunkin rage. I sprinted faster harder down the road, my hands, my dress, everything was covered in blood. Jack's blood.

'You're goin be sorry when I'm done with you, girl!' He was chasing me onto the main road now, my heart was hammering faster and faster, I was so light headed I felt like I was going to pass out. I was sore all over, my legs were trembling and I could barely stand. But I wasn't going to let him get me. I pushed harder, down the street to the convenience store around the corner where Matt worked, Matt was as strong as anything and could definitely protect me from my father. Still running I did a quick turn back to see how close he was to me. I wish I hadn't. He was almost on top of me slightly out of grabbing distance, he had a look of the devil on his face and I knew point blank he was goin kill me this time if he could. Taking the last bit I had in me I sprinted forward in a frantic last hope. God hadn't been with me my entire life so why would he have started now and I knew it. Dad leaped forward crushing all his body weight on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for more.

'This'll teach you 'bout hangin out with them niggers!' He shouted drunkenly between each punch. He was hitting my head, again and again and again, on the ground, I felt my vision narrow and slowly go dark. I didn't feel the pain anymore only panic this was going to be my end right here right now, beside a dirt farm road with barely any clothes on, one of those murder victims you read about in the paper. This was my last thought before everything went black.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**what did you think?**

**I PROMISE I WILL TELL YOU HOW THE CULLENS FIT INTO ALL OF THIS!**

**AND THEY WILL SHOW UP SOON!**

**please review!:)**

**oh and I did use spell check but I noticed that some of the words are still wrong :( If you have no idea what a word is please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

**more soon! Plus some of the words are dialect, so they are misspelled for a reason, because thats what the word sounded like.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Date

I continued to nod and smile as he told me about his day, work, truck racing, fixing his car blah, blah, blah. I was sick of this sicko's trivial human life; it was time for it to end.

'Hey, wanna go hang out in the park?' I said in my most dazzling voice. I winked after that, to make him think he was going to get some.

'Umm…yeah…sure" He stuttered.

'Let me just pay for the bill.' In my head I was laughing, this monster thought I actually liked him, most meals I took were very short, me being a booty call or a club hookup, and rarely did I ever go on dates with my meals. But of course it just shows you why they are or were going to do the horrible things that they do. Kill, rape, beat, cheat, the list went on and on. This "dates" were the evil people I was able to pick up with my special abilities; they were the ones who would quench my eternal thirst for human blood. My own victims. Honestly I felt I was doing the best I could with the position I'm in, with my ability to see a persons future intentions, basically there life based on there character, I eliminated these monsters before they ever had the chance to ruin someone's life. Because if I had to drink human blood why not eliminate bad people in the process, it stilled my mind slightly, allows me to continue through the years.

'Ready to go?' My nameless, faceless meal asked. Smiling my best smile I looked him straight in the eyes and said.

'Always.'

The park was right across the street from the restaurant, so we walked I slipped off my shoes and carried them in one hand, I still didn't like shoes. He grabbed my hand, smiling sickly, and kissed it. I felt like clawing his eyes out, but instead I smiled and bent down and whispered in his ear.

' I know what kind of person you are.'

'Really,' he whispered back in a weak and low voice. 'What am I?'

' A monster,' And I clamped my jaws around his neck, moaning as the blood quenched my agonizing thirst. Slowly his limp corpse fell to the ground as all the blood drained out of him. I closed my eyes, and thought about the girl from my vision.

_-a large group of friends cheering and singing, happy 18__th__ birthday to this beautiful young girl-_

_-the same girl in a small little church, standing up at the alter looking deeply into her lovers eyes-_

_- the girl and several small children leading them to the public playground chatting with other mothers-_

_I opened my eyes again, and sighed. I had just given back this girl a future but then why did I feel like the monster here? I was empty inside and I really didn't know how much longer I could exist like this, I was given a second chance at life but at what cost?_


	3. Author Note: Not chapter, please read!

**As you probably noticed the last chapter is very short and is probably a bit confusing. Remember I'm still trying to get this whole Fanfiction thing going on right. I just today downloaded a new spell check system so my spelling errors should be fixed. Please review I really want to know how I'm doing and I really would love some tips on how to make my writings better. Plus sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter, I kept trying to do it in the middle of the night ( the time I normally work) and I forgot to save it onto my computer before I shut down so I had to rewrite. Like I said please review, I'm still not sure where my story is going, I only have the beginning and end. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. And I promise……the Cullens will fit in here some how! Just what and find out…….**


	4. Chapter 3: Confusing Choices

Please read**: I really REALLY have no idea where this story is going……..I usually don't when I write……PLEASE…….review and give me some ideas for a direction….PLEASE I'm really lost here and experiencing extreme writers block on all my stories…..HELP!!**

**Also What should I call this new story of mine? It's about this pretty much newborn vamp. Who falls in love with a werewolf………please tell me if you like or dislike…and if you like what it should be called!!!! I need your opinion……! **

**Rated M for Mature…..Duh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight but I own 3 copies!**

*****************************************************************************************

**And an other note: This chapter kinda jumps from, Mirrar to some of the Cullens, and back and forth like that, the stuff with Mirrar is basically what she is doing while the Cullens are planning. ( The average life of Mirrar) **

**EDWARDPOV**

_Edward!_

_ITS IMPORTANT!_

I sighed. Alice. What did she need now? For the past 3 hours it had been, Edward I got a vision of this, I got a vision of that. All trivial things, this time though her thoughts were blocked, obviously she was trying to hide something but what? I groaned and said,

'What is it this time Alice?'

She was at my door in a second.

' It really is important this time, I swear!' she said nodding her little head up and down.

' Then what is it?' She looked down then around, her thoughts still blocked.

'Well?' I asked getting impatient. Finally Alice opened her mouth to speak.

'Well, I saw this..um…girl, she was coming to Forks for awhile and..' Suddenly she was unable to hide her thoughts any longer and they rushed into my head instantly.

-_Recent murders baffle police force-_

_-A beautiful girl with black hair and red eyes biting into victims-_

_- A empty parking lot with a body laying there completely drained of blood-_

_-Murder toll up to 15-_

_-Local High School students taken for questioning-_

I quickly blocked the images.

' Okay, Okay you got me listening. So when does this other vampire plan to arrive.'

Again Alice fidgeted, not looking me in the eye.

'When Alice?' Anger rising in my voice.

'She's already arrived.'

**MIRRARPOV**

It had been a couple of days since my last 'meal' and I had driven down the Pacific west coast, stopping and staying at little towns, making money the best ways that I could, just staying in consent motion. Yes this life was trivial, I thought, drumming my rock hard nails on the steering wheel, but it was better that my human life and definitely better than hell. So I continued my process: feed, drive, money, drive, feed….and so on. Pulling into a random motel, I unloaded what little things I had and walked to the front desk. There sat a 20-21 year old kid, his hair was a dirty blonde and he had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

-_Come on Kyle lets go! Yelled a young blonde giggling back at the boy. They jumped into the car and raced out of the parking lot-_

_-they accelerated going faster and faster, they didn't see the turn a head of them they were already going too fast-_

_- Kyle stop! The turn! Yelled the blonde, the boy swerved to the right but it was already too late and they tumbled off the cliff.-_

_-A woman stood crying beside a casket being lowered into the ground, flowers were ever where and a preacher read from the bible.-_

I looked up, the kid still had his cocky look on his face. If I didn't say anything he would die tonight. Fighting against what I thought was right and what I thought was convenient, I finally came to a decision.

' Hey, I'm Hailey, what's your name?' I asked the boy, named Kyle. I used my middle name it was more for convenience than anything.

'Well hi Hailey, I'm Kyle. What brings such a pretty lady here this evening?' He had a slight southern accent like he grew up in the south as a child. I liked it, it reminded me of Jack.

' Well,' I started using my most seductive voice. ' I'm here actually looking for someone who I want to _hang out _with tonight.' I finished looking up at him under my eyelashes. He smiled, I had him hooked.

' Well,' he started, playing along with the game. ' I might know someone who would be interested in that offer.'

' Good.' I said. ' Then I'm also going be needing a room.'

**ALICEPOV**

I was frustrated.

No I was more than frustrated, I was furious. My visions had been screwed up all day, and had no plans on straitening themselves out. For example, the vision would start out with something important, but I could never get to the important part, before it suddenly switched to something else, like the weather or what I was going to wear tomorrow. Then finally in the middle of the night I get this vision of a rogue vampire THAT'S ALREADY LOOSE IN FORKS I completely missed this! Like I said I was beyond pissed. Then to top it all off Edward is not talking to me because I didn't see this sooner, so it could be stopped. Sighing I flopped onto my bed. I wasn't needed down stairs- correction- wasn't wanted downstairs. So why even bother trying? I screwed up, and I had the right to lay on my bed and feel sorry for myself.

**EDWARDPOV**

Bella. It was the only thing I could think about as I sped down the road to her house. Bella. What if she was hurt? What if this vampire wanted her? What if- Stop it. I commanded to myself, it would help to think of the worst. For all you know Edward she is perfectly fine at home wondering about what to fix for dinner. I tried to calm myself with these thoughts, but they seemed to have little effect. The sooner I got there the better. Oh why didn't Alice see this earlier?!

!%$$%$%$$$$$%$^%&%^*%&$%$%$^^(&*&)&%$$%

**Sorry that that chapter was confusing, short, and took forever. My laptop was being used by a friend for a while so I was lacking for a while. Don't worry in that time I have so many different ideas! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE OFFER HELP, I'LL REALLY APERCATE IT! Oh and if anything is incorrect grammar, spelling, any mistake, PLEASE tell me I want this story to look the best it can, SO I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**More soon! REVIEW!****J**


	5. Chapter 4: Misconceptions

**I was determined to finish this chapter tonight so here it is. I just got back from a trip to Australia ( highly recommend it) and I had forgotten my laptop at my house ( after I had gotten on the plane) which was very frustrating since I had planed to have several new chapters done…I mean I left all my note book ideas with my computer, briefcase and several reference books laying on my bed! Very frustrating. Anyways my trip was very enjoyable and I plan to go back for Spring break if I can get enough money working this summer. Anyway here is the next Chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Oh and if you have a face book and love the Ex Factor by AngelAtTwilight then check it out it's called addicted to the ex factor and it has sneak previews of chapters ( since hers are stupid long) and outtakes. Check it out! BOO MYSPACE!!!**

**Oh and another thing this is taking place RIGHT AFTER ECLIPSE SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ENDING RECENTLY I SUGGEST YOU DO AND REMEMBER IT'S NOT BD STUFF MAYBE A BIT BUT NOT A LOT.!!!!**

**BELLAPOV**

'Bella'

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name, of course it was Edward and the thought did not frighten me but his voice sounded worried, relieved and high strung, something was up. I spun around and saw him, dazzling as usual, my heart started to flutter and I had to remind myself to breathe, it was still like a dream that he was mine all mine. But my face instantly went into a frown when I saw his face. He looked frightened by something, the same look he got when ever there was a threat in the area, or Jacob. Jacob, my heart ached too for him he hadn't been seen for days now and Charlie was starting to get worried. I was feeling guiltier by the hour. But I tried to push that aside and focus on what was here in front of me. I looked up at Edward questionably, waiting for him to tell me what was up.

'Alice had a vision….' He stopped looked frustrated and angry then continued. 'she saw another vampire, a girl she was killing, 15 so far, here in Forks.' I was startled, it would make since for a vampire to be killing in a bigger city like Seattle but not in a small town, especially 15 people.

'Was it a newborn?' I asked. That would seem to be the only logical reason. And if there was a newborn then there was a creator, and that meant possibly more newborns, another battle. I didn't think I could handle something like this so soon, especially without the pack.

'No, Alice said it had been doing this for awhile. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle already left for the place Alice says she is, they plan to talk to her first, try to convince her to move on.'

A shiver went down my spine, if this vampire, not a newborn needed to kill 15 people in a short period of time she didn't seem like she was someone who would listen to reason. I hoped they would stay safe.

**MIRRARPOV**

I smelt then miles before I could see them. More of them, a covet. Whether they were coming hostile or friendly I didn't know and it seemed illogical to stay in one place, surrounded by humans, trapped. So instead of fleeing and giving the vampire covet a reason to chase me, I ran to them, hoping to show that I came and peace, came to eat and would live them alone and if necessary live there territory. Yes this was the safest route. As I ran I was able to make out there shapes in the distance. There where three of them, that I could see and smelt no more in the distance, perhaps waiting to attack from the sides. They smelt off, more like animals than humans, this didn't reassure me that I was making the right decision, in fact if I wasn't so close now I would have turned and run away like the coward I am. Because these odd smelling vampires frightened me, and I didn't want to face them at the moment. Then they stopped, a few feet from where I was standing. They were all men, all obviously vampires. One was extremely muscular while the other two were also, but this one, the one with brown hair was greater by far the most of the three. The other two were both blonde, but while one looked only around 18 the other looked older in his 20's as a guess. The oldest one spoke first.

' Hello, I am Carlisle, these are my sons Emmett and Jasper, we live a permanent residence here in Forks.'

'Hello, I'm Mirrar.' I decided to go with my real name around these vampires, Hailey could be traced back to my feeds and I didn't want that. 'I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I was just passing thru. I'll leave immediately if it is an inconvenience to you and your family. Suddenly I saw the image of a girl, _she was simple standing there smiling by the side of a car. Her hair was dark brown, her skin porcelain, she was an image of beauty, human but still beautiful. The scene changed a vampire, who looked about her age came and scoped her up and ran up the stairs with her. He lay her on a bed and smiled though his eyes were filled with worry and regret. He bent over, and sunk his teeth into her neck. Then the man that I now know as Carlisle came into the room and injected something into her arm._

I tried to shake away the image. These vampires before me were monsters, and something had to be done.

**Sorry I know I said it would be ready sooner at the top but my internet wasn't working for a bit. Anyway please review! More on it's way also check out my new OTHER STORY. It's a little tidbit about the death of Edward and what the reaction would be if he did die. I will really try to update more often but the week after next week I'm leaving to hike the AT for the rest of the week. So please reviews remind me to update!!! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!! Or just mention my story on your new story! ANY THING ! I'm begging you people! Anyway Ta Ta for now!!**


End file.
